


可憐的尼祿

by aLady



Series: 半魔骨科 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 傻雕故事父子親情向





	1. Chapter 1

Nero不敢相信會看到這一幕。 

 

被Kyrie唸了好久才終於下定決心鼓起勇氣把Kyrie純手工製作的香噴噴的披薩外送到叔叔的事務所的他，可沒有想過自己會看到一個全裸的女人從他老爸的房間中走出來，拿了什麼東西以後又走了回去。噢，是的，他老爸被他叔叔圈養起來了，免得他又爆走搞事。但某方面來說，所謂的圈養，其實是他老爸用了不知道什麼鬼東西把自己跟Dante永遠死死地綁在一起了，類似什麼綁命之類的魔咒？某種惡魔的結婚儀式？

 

惡魔才知道那是什麼鬼東西！

 

回想起剛剛Kyrie才在唸他說Dante出遠門了，只有你爸在家，不知道他會不會好好吃飯，邀他過來小住又不屢屢推辭，「你爸爸真的有點……害羞？」Kyrie也不知道這樣說對不對，但她看人是很準的，她就是覺得Nero的爸爸有點……怕生？

 

但眼前的裸女又是什麼情況？

 

Nero忍不住衝了進去，把披薩丟在撞球桌上之後大罵：「披薩就在這裡，你要不就下來吃跟我解釋那個女人是誰，要不就是我衝進去抓姦！」都已經把Dante吃得死死了還要出軌？Nero真不敢相信自己的爸爸是這樣的人。

 

但Vergil又是個很一言難盡的人，所以也不好說。

 

房間內沒有動靜。

 

Nero忍無可忍，決定踹門進入。

 

「沒想到你除了拿手以外還有別的好戲……」

 

Nero愣住了。

 

雖然早就有所預期，但看到裸女就坐在自己爸爸的懷裡還世一個很衝擊的畫面。

 

「Nero。」Vergil看向兒子，吐出兩個字以後就安靜了，也不管他事不是脹紅了臉、怒氣衝天。

 

那裸女嘴角一勾，卻又快速恢復平靜，好像從來沒有笑過一樣。

 

Nero看著眼前的畫面，心中百轉千迴。這是怎樣？他不相信他那個對自己叔叔有著異常偏愛的爸爸會背著Dante出軌！那個裸女一定不是妖魔就是鬼怪！

 

「呵。」裸女開口了：「Vergil，你的兒子真的很可愛。」

 

「呵。」Vergil的笑聲像是在回答她「對啊」。

 

是怎樣這兩個人是無視他的存在了嗎？

 

「他覺得我不是妖魔就是鬼怪呢，Vergil。」裸女說。

 

「什麼？為什麼她……」Nero內心大驚，這女的竟然會讀心？

 

「Well，某方面來說，他沒錯。」Vergil說。

 

「我就不玩他了。」裸女環抱住Vergil，讓Nero非常的不快。「我不是妖魔，我是閻魔刀。」

 

什麼？

 

「我是閻魔刀，你這小可愛。」自稱是閻魔刀的女人站了起來，走到Nero跟前，抓起他的右手：「啊，有點懷念住在這裡的時光了呢。」

 

Nero還在混沌之中，Vergil也站了起來。

 

「你不是不喜歡那段時光嗎？」拆穿。

 

Yamato笑了，「那時我斷了，還被那群廢物在海邊撿到，跟你分開已經很痛苦了，還要被那些噁心鬼研究讓我身心都受創。」他繼續說，「還好這個小寶貝來了，我立刻就感應到了你的氣息，雖然他不是你，但無魚蝦也好。」

 

什麼？無魚蝦也好？你對我的評價就是這樣？Nero開始不爽了。

 

「別不爽，孩子，你爸爸跟你叔叔是真的懂我的人，但你，你真的很……」

 

Yamato臉上欲言又止的神情加深了Nero的不耐。

 

「你只會把我當鐵鎚一樣亂鎚人，人家明明就有很多才能，可是被你亂用！」她生氣了，「但我又找不到Vergil，Dante那個死傢伙還讓你留著我，你們都不知道我有多委屈！」

 

Nero回想了當老爸拿回刀以後立刻就開了次元門，當他們去對付老爸的觸手惡體時，刀還變成護盾，最後他跟老爸決戰時，那把刀優雅又華麗的招式……都說明了他真的不會用閻魔刀。

 

Vergil拍了兒子的肩：「她其實很生氣，但也很無奈。」

 

死老頭為什麼要拍我的肩！

 

「因為他不忍心說出你真的滿累贅的。」Yamato回答。

 

「操！」他都忘了這女人能夠讀心。

 

Vergil現在改拍Yamato的肩，說：「好了，別刺激他了。」

 

Nero卻看到自己爸爸的爽臉，這個老頭分明很高興！他看著自己兒子很尷尬竟然很高興！是因為被他打敗了所以這是某種層面的報仇嗎？

 

「好了，你爸爸沒有這麼無聊。」Yamato繼續說：「反正，不許你恨你爸爸，他其實很溫柔呢。當初我感應到了Vergil以後，我實在很想趕快跟他團圓，所以……你的手會斷，是因為我幫了他。」再加上你真的太廢了，連快灰飛煙滅的爸爸都可以輕鬆拆卸你的手，那真的不是我的鍋。

 

Vergil走出房門，因為他聞到了披薩的香味。

 

他知道自己的弟弟很愛吃這種垃圾食物，雖然他不懂，可是兒子女友的手藝是真的不錯的。

 

「Yamato，別玩了，回來我這吧！」

 

於是Nero就看到裸女幻化成一道光，回到了Vergil腰際上的刀鞘裡了。

 

後來，Dante回來以後，一直搞不懂為什麼Nero拒絕踏入事務所，每次問老哥是不是又傷害了姪子的心，都得不到答案，Dante後來也懶得問了，反正對他來說，老哥安安分分的最重要，Nero有Kyrie和Nico管教，應該沒有太大的問題。

 

咬了一口披薩之後，他就繼續看他的雜誌了。


	2. 尼祿的豔遇

尼祿一早醒來就發現不對勁，他本應該在自己家裡的床上，但現在卻出現在叔叔的事務所的沙發上，而他叔叔但丁就坐在他身邊。

裸體。

「但丁你是有什麼毛病嗎？」尼祿忍不住罵了出來，他知道自己的爸爸跟叔叔都有某種特殊嗜好，但裸體在姪子面前，這怎麼說都太超過了。

而且他會出現在這裡，絕對是但丁搞的。

現在，尼祿終於發現了不對勁。

因為但丁完全沒有嘴砲他，只是翹著腿坐著看著他。而此時尼祿才發現這個但丁擁有一對不小的乳房，腰肢纖細，簡直比翠絲還要性感。

尼祿立刻把人推開，然而他卻觸碰到了不該碰到的地方，如果姬莉葉知道了一定會把他的手扯下來的，該死。

但丁卻笑了一聲，抓住他的手讓他抽不開。

「我不知道你中了什麼招，但是我不想給我的混帳老爹看到這種畫面！」會被誤會的！

「噢，他會理解的。」但丁說，「何況，他現在才沒空呢，你聽……」他指著二樓。

尼祿聽見了二樓他爸房間內傳來的奇怪聲音。

為什麼他總是撞見老爸出軌？

「就算我爸出軌你也不能拿我來報復他啊啊啊啊啊！」尼祿想要大吼卻又忍了下來。

「你這孩子怎麼這麼騷包，我們也不是第一次了。」但丁竟然把他的手指含入口中，媽啊——

「Yamato。」維吉爾突然走了出來，朝著一樓的沙發那裡叫道。

「真掃興。」那個女體但丁吐出尼祿的手指，轉身看向樓上，「人家還沒玩夠！」

「你為什麼要變成我的樣子？」但丁披著維吉爾的外套走了出來，「尼祿怎麼在這裡？」

「應該是閻魔刀調皮，自己把尼祿帶來玩了。」維吉爾看著他的刀說，「你為什麼要變成但丁的樣子？」

Yamato癟嘴，「你最喜歡我變成但丁了不是嗎？」

「少囉嗦，快回去。」

於是閻魔刀再次化成光跑回劍鞘中了。

看著傻眼的兒子，維吉爾嘴角一勾，「看來Yamato是真的很喜歡跟你玩。走吧，但丁，我們繼續。」

但丁笑了笑，給了姪子一個飛吻之後就勾著哥哥的肩膀走回房間去了，完全不理尼祿是不是在大發脾氣。

「看來你這把刀很喜歡尼祿呢！」但丁笑著然後被哥哥推回床上，大衣敞開，畫面色情至極。

「呵。」維吉爾只是笑了一聲，然後就跳到弟弟身上繼續未竟之事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刀刀愛尼祿


End file.
